Trapped in the Spotlight
by tae17
Summary: Clary is thrown into the world of music when her brother's band loses its lead singer, revealing her biggest secret. How will Clary handle being trapped in the spotlight with her brothers band including everyone's favorite asshat Jace? rated t/m Clace
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is a new story I came up with I hope you all like it please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI, the story line is my original idea.**

**This chapter is just setting everything up, don't worry tons of clace to come!**

**CPOV**

"What the fuck Sebastian!"

Oh crap this cant be good, I knew that voice yelling. It belongs to my brother Jonathan. Sebastian is the lead singer of his band that's getting ready to go on their first big tour.

"Jon you know how long I've been waiting to go solo! Do you really expect me to turn down this offer, it's not every day that capitol records calls to offer someone a deal!"

Now I get it. Sebastian has always thought of himself as holier than thou because he was the lead singer of Nephilim and now that he got an offer from capitol he was ditching the band.

"Hey Clary." Sebastian nodded to me as he walked passed me in the driveway.

"Hey Seb."

"Hey Jon I'm home" I had just gotten back from meeting with Nephilim's manager Magnus Bane, the owner of Warlock records. He wanted to sign me to his label, but the whole spot light thing wasn't for me.

**Flashback**

A couple of days ago, I came home to an empty drive way and since all three of the other cars were gone I figured no one was home. Oh boy was I wrong…I later found out one cars had been taken to the auto shop to get a tune up. Once I walked into the house I went straight up stairs to my brother's mini recording studio that our parents build for his band.

Every now and then when no one is home I like to go in and record a few songs, just mess around and have some fun ya know.

I've always been the shy, quite one between me and Jon, and I prefer to keep it that way. My family thinks my talent is the same as my moms. To a point I do share her talent of painting and sketching but I always seem to have to work harder to achieve the same level perfection that naturally flows from her hands. But when no one is listening, I sing. The music scene has always been my brother's thing and I never wanted to step on his toes, we have always been close and never really fight but that's because we each have our own "talents" that give us a chance to express ourselves while escaping from our family's craziness. Don't get me wrong. My brother knows that I love music just as much as art. As soon as he began to take up guitar I had him teach me everything he knew. But I mostly just play quietly in my room and occasionally in Jon's studio if I really want to record a song. That's all I ever do, no one knows I can sing not even my best friend Simon.

I stepped in to the studio and began to turn everything on, plugging in my iPod and setting it to play the recording of me playing counting stars by one republic. I walked in to the booth and sat down in front of the mic as the open chords played back. I took my cue from the music and closed my eyes as I sang, losing myself to the music.

_Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learnt_

As I finished singing the song, I my body was jolted from the shock of hearing applause. Someone had heard me singing.

"Oh sweetheart, your voice is just lovely, why didn't you tell me you could sing?" my mom had been standing in the door way to the studio while I was recording.

"Umm…thanks mom but you know this is Jon's thing I'm really not that good I was just messing around." I told her sheepishly as I walked toward her out of the booth. "Please don't tell Jon or dad, singing has always been my secret and I was kinda hoping to keep it that way."

"Clary, you have a gift and I'm not going to sit here and let you waste it! I will keep your secret as long as you promise me you'll go meet with Magnus. I just know he'd love your voice and know of a great vocal coach for you. As long as you promise me you'll go and at least explore the options the music world can offer you, we can keep this secret between us."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to see what the music world has to offer, I mean Jon does love his job and all. Sure, I'll meet with Magnus."

**End flashback**

"Hey Clare. If you don't mind I need to go call Magnus and tell him the band just lost their lead singer."

"Yeah I could hear you guys from outside, I'm really sorry Jon." I wrapped my arms around his tall frame. At just over six feet tall he towered over my slim 5 foot stature.

"Its ok Clarebear, I'm sure Nephilim won't have a problem finding a new lead singer. It's kind of a relief getting rid of that hot head anyway."

"Well I won't keep you, go call Mags you guys leave for your tour next week"

"Thanks sis."

**JPOV (Jon)**

"Hey Mags, you'll never guess what happened…Sebastian just quit."

"Oh no, not right before the tour. CRAP! Ok get the rest of the band together and meet at my office in an hour."

"Wait Mags, I don't even know," I cant believe he just hung up on me.

**Meet at Magnus's office in an hour. Bad news! – jon (**text to Izzy, Jace, Alec)

Time lapse 1 hour later

"Where's Sebastian?" Izzy inquired as she looked around the room.

"He quit to go solo with Capitol records."

"That little shit!" sneered Jace. "I always knew he was a little weasel, he's as dead to me as a duck."

"Guys calm down I'm sure Mags has a plan."

"Oh shut up and stop defending your disco ball of a boyfriend." Jace threw at his brother.

"Excuse me did you just call Moi, your manager a disco ball? Well than this disco ball has one hell of a plan. I need you guys to listen to these demos and which ever one you pick we will meet with today to discus the possibility of them joining the band."

**An hour later**

"Who sang the demo of Counting Stars, they were amazing."

"I agree with Jon, who was it?" Everyone rushed to ask.

**Thanks for reading! **

**Review if I should continue the story give me some ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! You guys are absolutely amazing, thanks for reading my story I hope you like this next chapter :D**

**JPOV (Jon)**

"That was my new client Clarissa Morgenstern! I just new you…"

I quickly cut off Magnus as I realized the name he just said belongs to my sister. "You've got to be kidding me there is no way that was Clary! You mean to tell me my sister is your client? She can't sing, that's got to be auto tuned. No way, no how, we tell each other everything and she does NOT sing!" There was no possible way that was my sister. I have never heard her sing. Sure she can play the guitar thanks to me but sing, really?

"You're sister sounds awesome man, why haven't we met her before?" I met Alec's questioning eyes with a similar look.

"I didn't even know she could sing, Magnus you must have made a mistake."

"I just met with her about 2 hours ago. Short, red hair, quite, shyness that hides her fiery personality?"

"That's her, but I can't believe she kept this big of a secret from me…"

"Well don't just sit there Magnus call her!" Izzy demanded that we call Clary to come down to the studio.

**CPOV**

"Hello?"

"Hi Clary, It's Magnus, I know I promised not to give anyone your demo but as you may know your brothers band just lost Sebastian and you would be a great fit! They loved you and we were hoping you could come join us at my office."

"Sure I guess, but you owe me big time Mags! And before I head over, how did Jon take the news?" I need to make sure I was prepared to handle what ever mode my brother was currently in.

"I think he's still in shock, he just keeps asking himself how the demo could have been you."

"Well that's better than the alternative. I'll see you in ten."

I threw on my favorite Chucks, hopping on one foot as I tried to fix the heel of my left shoe while trying to grab my keys of my nightstand. As soon as I had everything I jumped into my black Aston Martin DB9, and sped to Magnus's office.

Ya I know what your thinking, wow that's an expensive car you must be rich. And I am, my dad owns Verizon and my moms a famous artist. But if you didn't know what car I drove, or what my house looks like, you would just think I'm your average Joe. The only time I spend money is on my car, it's a piece of art to me and I love cars. I couldn't help but splurge on the new DB9, it's my baby.

**JPOV (Jace)**

I heard the roar of a supped up sports car as it pulled up to the glass wall of Magnus's office and I couldn't take my eyes of the beauty. It was an Aston Martin DB9! My dream car.

As I watched the car's owner step out and run a hand through their fiery red hair. That must be Clary, I have heard a lot about her from Jon, but none of us have actually met her before. And DAMN! Now I knew why Jon never introduced me before, she was hot and I bet Jon just wanted to protect his little sister.

I watched as she walked through the door and up to us.

"Hey Jon." She smiled sheepishly at her brother as she hugged him. "And um.. Hi everyone, I'm Clarissa, but you can call me Clary."

"Well hello there Clary let me be the first to compliment your fine ASSet." I said with my signature smirk and wink.

"What the hell man?! That's my little sister you're talking to!"

**CPOV**

"I'm so sorry for my brother, that's Jace, he can be a real piece of work if you know what I mean. I'm Isabelle, but you can call me Izzy and this is my other brother Alec."

Wow, Izzy was gorgeous! She had that timeless beauty thing going on but with a fierce rocker edge (in typically Izzy fashion lol!). But that brother of hers was freakin hot, like let's have sex right here right now, hot. Too bad he ruined what he had going for him by opening his mouth. Like seriously you don't even know my and you're hitting on me by saying I have a nice ass in front of my brother, does he have a death wish? I can't wait to put him in his place. As for Alec, he was handsome, too bad he's gay, I could have had some fun with him.

"Hey Izzy, Alec, so nice to meet you." I gave them a warm smile before I turned to Jace. "I would say nice to meet you, put it hasn't been, let me make it clear when I say the pleasure was all yours, not mine. You're a man whore lets just leave it at that."

**So what do you guys think? I know Clary is a little OOC, but I like her fierce side! Leave me comment of what you think is going to happen next!**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are beyond amazing! I can't even believe how many views my story has already gotten and its all because of you! I'm having a blast writing this! Thank you so much :D**

**CPOV**

"Well Clary now that we've all made it through introductions, let me be the first to congratulate you on your position as lead singer of Nephilim." Magnus clapped before giving me a hug.

"Magnus, I told you not to release my demo to anyone! Not that I'm not flattered that you guys chose me, but music is Jon's thing, I was just messing around," I looked at all of them as I felt my cheeks turn crimson.

"Why didn't you tell me you could sing Clarebear? You are amazing and you know I wouldn't have cared if I had to share the spotlight with you!"

"I'm sorry Jon, it has always been my secret that I could use as my escape you know?"

"Come on Little Red, you can turn down this offer, and we really need you. I almost begging you to take the position and I never beg." Jace's face said it all, he felt the band desperately needed me and from what I've heard about him from Jon, he was to much of a pompous ass to reveal that to me. He was right, he was practically begging and I bet I would never see this kind of thing again.

"You really are amazing, you could definitely make it as a solo act," gushed Alec.

"Oh, umm… wow, that means a lot."

"Ya come on Clary we really do need you!" Isabelle met my eyes with a puppy dog eyes of her own.

"Well I guess I can give it a try, but if I don't like it you will need to find a replacement for the next tour."

"Sounds fine to me, just sign these papers here, here, and here," said Magnus as he pushed me in to a chair.

**Time Lapse (first day on tour)**

I think was starting to get used to this. All our rehearsals went great and I really did love everyone in the band, except maybe Jace. I was right on when I first met him; he was a complete man whore, shamelessly hitting on me in front of my brother. I thought I had heard it all until today.

I'm standing in the entry of the tour bus as Jace saunters up the stairs to me.

"Hey Clary, I'll see you and your perky personalities in my room tonight say midnight," Jace just stood there with his stupid smirk.

"Jace I thought I made myself perfectly clear the first time we met. I have no interest in sleeping with you now or in the future."

"Sweetheart, I just know it's a matter of minutes before you'll be throwing your horny little self at me. I mean look at me, I'm a god!"

I let out a little shriek of surprise as the bus started and lurched forward, leaving me tumbling in to a knowing Jace.

"What did I say; I knew you couldn't resist me Little Red. I am the sex god!" with that Jace wrapped his arms tightly around my waist preventing me from moving, not that I really cared, but I would never let him know that little detail.

"Ya you caught me, literally. But come on Goldilocks, we both know this fine ass of mine is for looking not for touching. So do yourself a favor before I castrate you and leave me alone."

"Aw come on Clary, the fun was just about to begin. I was going to take you into my room and make you scream like you never have before," he said with a wink.

"Ok one, gross. And two, if you ever want a chance with me learn to respect me."

"Come on Little Red, not even a kiss just one little kiss," Jace just gave me puppy dog eyes, clearly not even expecting me to lean in and kiss him. His hands were still wrapped around my waist as I stretched up on to my tippy toes and quickly pecked him on the lips.

"Goldilocks all you had to do was ask," I whispered huskily into his ear, I felt his arms fall to his sides in shock. "Close your mouth Jace, you're gonna catch a fly." I walked away as I gave his ass a little pat, sending him further into shock.

**IPOV**

As I walked past the entry of the tour bus, I found Jace staring at the stairs with his mouth open in shock. "You okay there?" I waved my hand in front of his face but he didn't even blink. "Hello, Jace? What cat got your tongue?"

"Hmm…what? No! I just… umm.. I…uhh…. I….Clary?" I have never seen a speechless Jace. This was almost too good to be true. What ever that girl did must have been good to shut Jace up. You know, I really like this new girl.

I continued walking, heading upstairs to my room. When I finally reached the second floor, yes our tour bus has two stories, I stopped as I spotted Clary lying on her bed. "Hey Clare, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly did you do to Jace?"

"Oh is he still standing there with his mouth wide open?"

"Yup, couldn't even formulate a sentence, just mumbled out a couple of words and ended with Clary?"

"Hahaha! I can't believe it! I just gave him a taste of his own medicine, you know just playing the player," she said with a sly grin.

"You know, I'm really glad there's another girl with me in the band now! I think I could get used to a silent Jace."

**Leave me comment of what you think should happen! I would really like to incorporate some of your ideas, you guys are amazing! **

**I am looking for a beta, pm me if you are interested!**


End file.
